


one little phone call

by dreamalittledreamofmeee



Series: Stiles Is My Favorite [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Confrontations, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Neglectful sheriff stilinski, One Shot, Other, People forget that too easily, Short One Shot, Stiles Stilinski Calls Out Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Has Issues, Stiles Stilinski Has Self-Esteem Issues, Stiles Stilinski Is In Emotional Pain, Stiles dealt with depression and death really badly, The Stilinskis Aren't Close, They broke after Claudia, This is what the sheriff needs to hear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamalittledreamofmeee/pseuds/dreamalittledreamofmeee
Summary: One little phone call to get out years of pain.Stiles needed this.
Relationships: Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stiles Is My Favorite [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758553
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	one little phone call

**Author's Note:**

> To feed my rage at Sheriff Stilinski's 'parenting' and how mad I am that Stiles' neglect gets glossed over.

It goes to voicemail.

Of course it does.

The Sheriff doesn’t even have his own voice set up, because of course he doesn’t, he could never work a phone, so it’s an automated woman’s voice.

Stiles sighs. In regret. In anticipation. In… anything. He feels bleak these days.

“Hi, dad. So… if you hear this, I don’t want you to feel guilty. Or maybe I do, I don’t know. I just, um, I wanna get this off my chest, and I’m gonna be blunt.”

Stiles pauses for only a moment and then says the words. “You were a shit dad after mom died.”

A weight left his chest as he finally said it. Out loud. Finally.

“You were. You weren’t abusive. You weren’t blaming me. But…”

Stiles takes in a deep breath and it’s shaky because he can feel tears pricking up.

“You… you weren’t there. Um. You were never there, and… you know, I wanted to hate you. I was so angry with you and the fact that you would rather get drunk every night and work until you passed out instead of holding me, your son. Who was also grieving, also in pain, also broken. So, very, broken… I lost mom, too. Did you just forget that? You pushed me to your last priority and yet, you were my first.”

He wants to sob and break and scream at the unfairness of it all. “And you know, you know, you are a hero.” Stiles laughs, bitter and cold. “You care soooo much, about everyone and everything, and just want to help and make it all better…”

The young man sniffs and coughs before continuing. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Not to anyone. “So, I guess what I’m trying to ask is why. Why, why, why didn’t you help me? I-I needed it, I did! I wanted to feel better, I didn’t want to be pissed and hate the world and sob when no one could see me, why didn’t you help me? And-”

He cuts himself off as a single tear falls down his cheek. Stiles is just going off whatever he thinks now. He had a lot more to say than he thought. “I guess that led to me wondering what I did wrong. Because if you, a literal hero, wouldn’t help me, I had to be the problem. Right? Yeah. So that messed me up. Still does.”

“And I get it. I do. The first few weeks, we were both messed up, really bad. The first month, okay. But I. Got. Better.” He hits the counter. “I started taking care of you after that month, started cleaning, cooking, keeping on top of school, getting groceries and reminding you to pay bills. I was the adult of the house at eight years old, Dad, and I… I realize now that that wasn’t okay. So… I don’t know where I was going with this. But, I-I think I needed to say it. And you need to listen to it. I still love you, of course I do. But I don’t forgive you. You’re my Dad but... You haven’t been my parent in a long time.”

Stiles clicks the end button and sits down, feeling his eyes burn.

And for the first time in ten years, he sobs. 

Stiles sobs for his childhood gone, his dead mom, his practically dead dad, years of pain he stuffed inside himself, hiding everything besides snark so other people couldn’t hurt him anymore. Stiles sobs with relief, for finally saying those words, for finally calling his dad out, for finally allowing himself to see that his childhood wasn’t okay. 

He sobs because he needs to.


End file.
